


A girl and her dinosaur

by Number_Twelve



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: A kid befriends a T-Rex (big surprise), Gen, People befriend dinos, Still waiting for the next Jurassic World movie, Ugh, When will it come?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: It's been a very, very weird year ever since the Isla Nublar incident an since the world ended up filled with, er, certain Man-eating dinos. Then a young girl, named Michelle, aged nine, goes missing. It's true coincidence when she is found by Owen Grady and Claire Dearing. And, really, it's not everyday that a child befriends one of the deadliest dinosaurs in the history of, well, Jurassic Park.
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady & Maisie Lockwood, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A girl and her dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from "One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing", from The Bureau Files, by Catsafari (guys, if you like dinosaurs, you have to read it!). So yeah, thanks to Catsafari for the dose of inspiration!  
> Also, if it's not too much to ask, I request that you leave some feedback, since it's what keeps us writers motivated and it let's us see what the audience think. Of course, and obviously, it's not obligatory, but I would be grateful for some feedback.  
> Anyways, please do enjoy!  
> PS: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the characters nor the countries nor the dinosaurs (even if that would be pretty cool, but I value my life more XD), and I very much less own the rights. HOWEVER, this is a work of fiction. Most things come from my own imagination and I use the characters FOR FUN. Yeah. So, pls, don't sue me XD  
> PSS: I've done my research and watched each movie three times, so hopefully it's close...  
> PSSS: I mean, I try my best.  
> PSSSS: We all do.  
> PSSSSS: Most of us?  
> PSSSSSS: Don't get me wrong; I do.  
> PSSSSSSS: OK, sorry, sorry, I'll get on with it.

It had been... a very weird year. Nah, weird can't be the right word. 

A crazy, dangerous year. Let's face it. Dinosaurs were supposed to be extinct thousands of years ago. It was not everyday you were able to see a diplodocus studying the Burj Khalifa, it wasn't everyday you could watch triceratops gracing in The Prairies, it wasn't everyday you got to watch a small herd of Iguanodons casually walking down the street in front of your house, and the list keeps on going. At first, people were amazed, filled with awe at seeing the creatures alive and breathing once more.

But soon it wasn't seen like that anymore. Well, an exception could be Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and Maisie Lockwood. And the child who managed to befriend a T-Rex. 

:XXXXXX:XXXXXX:XXXXXX:XXXXXX:

"Why don't you let me drive? You look like you might fall asleep anytime, Owen." Claire said. It was true. Owen was doing all he could to keep his eyes open, focusing on the sound of the radio, which was currently playing 'Should I stay or should I go', to keep him from falling asleep. 

"I'm fine." Owen said, waving his hand as he turned a corner in the road. They had been driving for hours up the mountain range inside Owen's van. Maisie was soundly sleeping in the back seat, locks of her hair falling over her face. 

"Stop lying." Claire said in a serious voice, batting at his shoulder. "If you keep on going like this, you are going to end up falling asleep. And _then_ it will be too late, Grady." Owen scowled.

"Sure, but do you even know how to drive?"

"Are you serious?" before Owen could even open his mouth, they had turned- and found themselves face to face with a tyrannosaur. The creature stood in the middle of the road, about 9 meters away from them. As Owen slammed his foot on the brake, the creature lifted its box-shaped head to look at them. 

"Holly-" Owen began to say, but he was cut off when the creature began to approach them. 

"What were you gonna say?" Claire breathed as the creature neared them. "If you were about to suggest turning this thing around and getting out of here, then I absolutely agree with it."

"Shut up. And don't _move_." Owen growled, switching off the radio as the creature stopped, leaning down to look at the van. Soon it's huge nostrils were only inches away from the windshield, it's breath fogging the glass.

"Holly shit holly shit holly shit-" Owen was breathing.

"What happened to being quiet?" Claire breathed, but even her own head was filled with flashbacks of her past at Isla Nublar. She attempted to squeeze her eyes shut, by she couldn't tear her eyes away from the creature in front of her. They heard a muffled voice coming from the other side. Only moments later, someone was pushing their way in front of the snout, talking gently as the T-Rex slowly backed away from the van. 

_It was a kid._

"What the hell?" Owen murmured. They could hear the kid's voice as she spoke to the T-Rex.

"It's okay, Rexy. It's okay." she was saying, her hand patting the T-Rex's snout as it slowly backed away, a deep growl rising up in its throat as it did.

"What. Is. She. _DOING_?" Owen breathed, moving to open the door. Claire grabbed his arm.

"No. Not yet." she whispered.

The girl continued to talk to the T-Rex, and soon it was backing away from the van, refusing to move farther than two meters of distance. Claire and Owen looked at each other with equally surprised looks on their faces. The girl approached the van's windshield as Rexy stood back, watching the girl tap the glass.

"Hello?" she asked, voice muffled by the glass. Owen opened his door and got out to find that the T-Rex's eyes were on him. 

"Are you okay?" he asked the girl in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. Rexy scared you?" the girl asked.

"How did you get it to back away, kid? And how is it that you are not being eaten this moment?" Owen asked, staring at the girl as if she had grown a second head. The girl shrugged.

"She's my friend. She saved me from bad people." the child anwsered. Owen looked back at the waiting T-Rex. It looked back at him with a hint of curiosity in the way it tilted its head. As innocent as it looked right now, Owen knew that it could attack them any moment.

"Look, kid, you get in the car veeeeeery slowly before she decides to have us for snack." Owen said. The kid backed away from him.

"She is my friend. She will not attack me." the girl said stubbornly.

"You don't know that until it happens." Owen said, remembering Delta, Charlie, Blue and Echo. He briefly wondered what Blue was up to now, but he shook his head, concentrating on the scene before him.

"She's been friendly with me for the past month." the girl said. "She protected me from bad men and she's been protecting me ever since." 

"But it might not last." Owen insisted. When the girl remained quiet, he sighed. "Look, I had a similar relationship with a pack of velociraptors and it absolutely backfired."

"For how long did you know them?" the girl asked.

"Since the moment they were born." Owen said. "You've only been with that T-Rex for a month. It might not be the same later on." 

"Owen?" Claire asked. She had also opened the door and was looking in direction to the T-Rex. Maisie was awake, leaning forward in her seat as she watched the T-Rex with wide eyes.

"What?" Owen replied. The girl noticed Claire watching the T-Rex and turned around as well. Rexy's head had turned to the mountain next to them, her gaze unwavering and attentive.

"What's wrong with it?" Claire asked. In response, the T-Rex snapped its gaze back to the girl and stomped forward. Her footsteps made the ground beneath their feet wobble. Owen backed away, but it wasn't interested in him as it stopped, lowering its head down to the girl. She gently nuzzled the girl, a rumbling sound in its throat. Owen had sometimes seen this behavious being displayed among his velociraptors.

"It looks worried." He said.

"But why?" Claire asked. As if in response, there was a high-pitched roar coming from the road ahead of them.

"That doesn't sound very good." Claire commented.

"It isn't. That thing has been chasing us for the last week." The girl said in a scared voice. Rexy made a deep grumbling noise as it nudged her once more, this time more urgently. "We have to go." There was another roar, coming closer still.

"Everone, get in the van!" Owen barked. 

"I'm not leaving Rexy behind!" the girl snapped.

"You don't have to," Owen said, opening the backseat door for her. The girl knew there wasn't much time. She looked at Rexy and patted her snout.

"I will be in there, okay? Just chase the van," she said, clambering into the back seat. The T-Rex was confused, but it didn't try to attack Owen as he clambered into the front seat and turned the engines on. He turned the van around and begun to drive down the way they had come. The ground shaking told him that Rexy was following behind. It would be a miracle if the thing didn't bite his head off later on.

"What's your name?" The girl asked Maisie.

"Maisie. You?"

"Michelle. You look petrified."

"Brings memories from last year, that's all." Maisie said. There was a roar, this time coming from Rexy, and Maisie shivered. Michelle patted her shoulder.

"Rexy won't hurt you. She's a softie inside." she said with a smile.

That's what she hoped, at least. After all, dinosaurs were unpredictable...

Owen turned sharply, causing for Claire to yelp and fall sideways on him. She hadn't had a chance to snap on a seat belt... Owen straightned the van and she managed to righten herself, a faint blush on her pale cheeks. 

"Be careful, will you?!" she said over the noise of the ground shaking and the engine.

"Shall I go slower? Let whatever thing is chasing us catch up to us?" Owen snapped, his temper getting the better of him. Claire scowled.

"All I am saying is that you might drive right off the mountain!"

"Or straight into a dino's jaws?!" 

"Are they always like this?" Michelle asked Maisie as the van swerved once more.

"Not all the time." the other girl amended. Both of them grinned at each other. "But they do remind me of Muta and Toto from that old Studio Ghibli movie..."

"The cat and the crow?" Maisie nodded. "Huh. That's a good comparison." Michelle grinned before turning in her seat to look at Rexy behind them. The T-Rex was fast, thumping after the van. Michelle waved and the dinosaur replied back in kind with the typical T-Rex roar. 

"And what exactly is the thing so keen on you?" Owen shouted as he turned a curve.

"It looks like a massive crocodile with a large thing on its back. Kind of like a frill. It makes it look a lot bigger than it is, but it's still pretty scary." Michelle said. Claire groaned.

"Great. A spinosaurus." she grumbled, recalling last year's fiasco with the spinosaurus. It was once in a wile that she would dream of those jaws snapping at her as she tried to climb out to safety- and most of the time, she was pulled down into the darkness...

They heard a roar- not from Rexi- from behind. Michelle turned in her seat to see the Spinosuru's head just appear into sight.

"FASTER! GO FASTER!" she screeched, both at Rexy and Owen. The later glanced up into the rearview mirror and slammed his foot into the acelerator. Rexy herself seemed to be picking up speed as she pounded after them, jaws slightly ajar as she ran. Michelle couldn't look away from the monster running after them. It was at least a head taller than her Roxi and it was intimidating. She hadn't seen it up this close before, only having seen it from a distance as it watched them, but now it had somehow sneaked up on them. She turned in her seat, breath stolen from her lungs as they sped down the road, Owen doing all he coukd to stay far away from both the mountain wall and the edge of the mountain itself.

It was a goose chase. Only that it was the goose chasing them instead and it was not one bit pleasant.

"Hold on tight!" Owen shouted. That was all warning they got as the van veered right off the mountain side. For a momment, it seemed to hang in the air; but then gravity was claiming it and pulling it down. Michelle and Maisie barely had time to clutch each other before the van landed with a heavy thud on the road below them. Owen slammed on the break before it was able to fall right off the edge. There was a stunned silence before Claire punched Owen's shoulder.

"You," she gasped, clutching her chest, "are an absolute son of a--" 

"You are welcome for succesfully saving your lives." Owen deadpanned, rolling his eyes. He turned to look at the other two kids in the backseat, who were pale like freshly fallen snow and were clutching each other as if they depended on it. 

"How are you two faring?" Owen asked them. Michelle slowly peeled herself away from Maisie.

"That," she said with a manic smile, "was awesome." a dark shadow fell over them and a great, big eye lowered down onto the windshield. Michelle threw her side's door open, jumping out.

"Rexi!" she cried, hugging the T-Rex's large snout. The T-Rex nuzzled her gently back.

"That's something you don't see everyday," Owen said with astonishment.

"What? A girl hugging a T-Rex or being chased by a Spinosaurus and driving off the mountain?" Claire asked.

"Sure, but hey, at least we made it. And it was not off the mountain. More like off the road."

"It was dangerously close and it was stupid, Owen." Claire pursed her lips with a sigh. "But we are alive. That counts."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, the ending wasn't that good T^T


End file.
